Jasper's New Love
by ireallylovetwilight
Summary: this is my second fan fiction, and this is because one of my friends gave me an idea for it and so ya, me no do summarys, just read, review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**my friend is having me write this so send me the hate messages that you want me to tell her, and please dont get mad at me**

**disclaimer: why do i have to say this you already know that i dont own Twilight or any of its characters**

Alice's POV

I was walking to the school behind Bella and Edward. They were walking hand in hand. I wasn't walking with my love because he graduated last year, so I only get to see him when school is out. That is one of the two reasons that I hate school, because I can't see Jasper and also because I can't go shopping.

Right now I am busy talking to Bella about what I think that she should do for prom this year, last year I made her wear the cutest dress and she hated wearing it. Anywho I am talking when all of a sudden, while Bella is talking to me, I have a vision

_I'm looking at a wedding like event. Did Bella finally accept Edward's proposal? Anywho I look around and there is a girl that has blonde hair, I can tell that she is a vampire, she is wearing a black wedding dress. Why am I seeing this, it has nothing to do with me? I turn back around to see if I can see who she I going to marry, to see if I know them, and OMG NO WAY, WHY IS _JASPER_ STANDING UP THERE?_

"Alice what did you see?" Bella asked. I looked at Edward to see if he could understand what I had just seen. Edward just shook his head. I looked back to Bella and just shook my head. I walked to the front door and went to my first class. I will so have to talk to Jasper when I get the chance.

When I got to my first class I saw someone that made me wanna scream.

**A/N sorry that this chapter is so short, but i thought that it was a good stopping place so deall with it**

**please review it will make a very happy author and a very happy author writes faster**

**anywho please R&R, review the good, the bad, and the ugly**

**i will most likely write some of the parts in a different point of view**

**and if you wanna be in the story, just review and tell me and also tell me the name you want me to use for you, and you can also tell me if you have any ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey i got the second chapter done**

**anywho for those of you that read the first chapter might have noticed that i said anywho a lot, well i like to say anywho**

**and if you have any ideas tell me and i might us them**

**Disclamer: i own twilight (well the book) but i dont own the copyright. but i do own Savanaha and Zahara**

Alice's POV

I walked into the art and I saw the blonde from my vision talking to the teacher. It took all of my will-power to not go over there and kill her. How could she take Jasper from me? I choose to go ahead and sit down.

Once the class started Ms. Wood called the class to attention and introduced us to the new girl. The blondes name was Savanaha and she had moved here from Texas with her sister, Zahara, who was the also a junior. The weird thing was that she had the paleness of a vampire, but she had emerald green eyes.

Ms. Wood called me to her desk after she was finished introducing Savanaha. "You are the only one that doesn't have a partner for the art project, so I thought that Savanaha and you could work on the project together."

I just stared at the teacher. Why on earth was she doing this to me? Did she want this Savanaha chick to be killed? Ms. Wood started giving me a scared look; oops I forgot that when I stare it can be kind of creepy.

"That's fine Ms. Wood I would be happy to help Savanaha on the project. If fact you could say that I would be happy to even help her get to know the school." I said though I knew the only reason I wanted to get to know Savanaha was so that I could figure out why Jasper was going to choose her over me.

"Hi, I'm Savanaha; I really hope that we can be great friends! Anyway do you have any family?" she asked me. She looked like she really wanted to be friends.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen; Yes, I have family, but we were all adopted. If you want to be my friend though you're going to have to know that not many people are friends with my family, and you must love to shop.

"That's great because I do love to shop, and I only have my sister. Our parents died a few years ago, but we're okay because we still have each other." She said. "So what is our art project about?"

I told her what the art project was about, and then the bell rang. I went to my next class without any problem and it turn out that I had Savanaha in there as well. I was getting so sick of seeing her. I was walking to my next class when Edward came into my sight, he was standing beside Bella who was talking to a girl that was really pale, had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. I walked up so that I could talk to Edward, and he was looking as though we had a few problems.

"Bella, I'm going to go talk to Alice for a few minutes, so try not to hurt yourself" he told her. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway, when we were there he turned me around.

"Do you know what she is? Do you realize the treat that she places on our family?" he asked me even though he knew I didn't know the answer to his questions. He just looked at me in a weird way as I thought this. "You do know that was a rhetorical question, as in you weren't suppose to answer that."

"Who is she anyway?" I asked. I was wondering who she was because she looked really familiar.

"Her names Zahara, and I she's a vampire!" he said

"Wait a minute, that's the name of Savanaha's sister, you know the girl I saw in my vision, the one that was marrying" I said and because he could read my mind he could tell how mad I really was. Then before he could say anything Bella and Zahara came over.

"So have you met my sister yet, Bella?" Zahara asked.

"Hey why don't we go to Edward's house after school and talk? That's where I'm going. Oh, you could even bring your sister." Bella said. I was really hoping that Zahara would say that her sister couldn't come.

"Hey Zahara, I would love to go. Alice we could get to know each other, and we could work on our project, and I could help you find a really cute skirt that will so match those shoes!" Savanaha said as she walked up to us.

"Well it's time for lunch, so let's go eat." I said. I so wanted to get away from Savanaha and Zahara, so that I could tell Bella about what her new friends sister will do to me! After I thought that Zahara just looked at me the way Edward does when he reads my mind.

**A/N im sorry it took me so long to update, but i had school and i also had to clean my room. but you dont wanna hear that, this story will have a happy ending**

**as always R&R and i will be so happy**


	3. Chapter 3

**i actually updated two days in a row!**

**anywho i think that you all know what im about to say**

**Disclamer: why do i have to say this, do you want me to cry. fine i dont own Twilight or any of its characters -runs off crying- but i do own Savanaha and Zahara -smile comes on my face at that thought but im still crying because i dont own Twilight-**

Savanaha's POV

I can't believe that Alice is being so nice to me. She is so sweet, and I love her hair, can you say _adorable. _I am so happy that Bella invited us to go over to the Cullen house after school with her. And I wasn't lying when I said that I could find the cutest skirt to go with the shoes Alice is wearing. In fact I own the skirt in question. **(A/N The link is on my profile)**

I heard about the Cullens, biggest group of vampires outside of the Volturi, but they drink animal blood instead of human blood. Bella and Edward are supposedly, and I believe, in love, but the weird thing is that she's a _human_ and he's a _vampire_. I would choose like she is, love over life, if I could. But of course I can't choose love over life, mine's over.

Well at least my sister and I can ask them if we can stay with them. They could help us get use to the new town, and Alice still has to help me with the art project because we are partners. And if the Cullens let us stay with them than we don't have to hide what we are because they would have known by know. But of course they have to let us stay with them first.

"Well it's time for lunch, so let's go eat."Alice said. I still don't understand how they can live in Forks, if one person could figure it out then they all could.

"Okay," said the one with bronze hair, Edward. He grabbed Bella's hand and they walked to the cafeteria with Alice right behind them. When we got to the cafeteria, we were the last ones to get there. Bella and Edward went to go get food while Alice, Zahara, and me went to the table. At the table that Alice sat down at there were a few other people.

Alice turned and looked at me, and gave me a stare that would have killed me if I was human. Then Edward come over and whispered in her ear, "You need to behave; Zahara can read your mind so you might not want to think about what you are thinking about!"

After he was done talking to her, he disappeared, probably to go back to see if Bella was okay. But the weird thing is that Alice suddenly looked like she was shocked. I didn't know a vampire could go into shock.

"Do you wanna sit here, or not?" Alice said with a nervous look on her face. I sat with my sister, I was about to talk to her because I was wondering what Edward was talking about but she was looking at Alice.

"Alice, why don't we go sit at another table?" Zahara asked. I hope that she's including me. "Of course I'm including you; I also mean Bella and Edward."

"Okay" I said. And then Edward and Bella came up, and walked right past us to a table where no one was sitting. They then sat down and waited for us to come and sit with them. We moved to go sit with them, when someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around to see what idiot had grabbed my arm; it was a guy who had pale blonde hair. Zahara whispered in my ear that his name was Mike.

"Hey you must be new to the school, you wanna go out sometime?"Mike said. He looked really hopeful, but I don't have enough control to go out with a human.

"Sorry, but I'm just not interested in dating right now, I would rather get to know people before I start going out with people." I said. Though I knew that after what happened to me in my last relationship, it would take me a while to get ready to date again.

"Okay, just tell me if you ever wanna go out." Mike said, then he let go of my arm. I quickly walked to the table that Edward and Bella had sat at. Zahara and I sat down and then Edward and Alice turned to us with looks of wonder on their faces.

"What are you?" Edward asked. He looked at Zahara as he said this and his face turned from wonder to surprise.

"We're vampires, what else would we be?" I said. Then Alice turned to look only at me and she got a blank look on her face that made her look like she wasn't even seeing what the rest of us were.

"Savanaha she's seeing into the future, that's her talent, and she's seeing you I think." Zahara said as though she thought that I should know this, when I thought this I saw an evil grin spread across my face, "That's because you should have known, it's not as though you didn't know some vampires have powers!"

"Wait, if you are vampires, then why do you have green eyes?" Bella asked.

"Oh, that's easy, Savanaha has green eyes because she can see better than most vampires, and I have green eyes because I can see better than most too, but I can also read minds, when I want to." Zahara answered. The look on Edward's face was funny, but Alice looked as though she was going to faint, if she could.

"So you two need a place to stay?" Edward asked. He probably read our minds to find out that we needed a place to stay. At that thought her looked over and smiled. How can his family live with him?

"They have learned to deal with it!" he said, "So, do you need a place to stay or what?"

I looked at Zahara, who looked at Alice, who looked at Edward, who looked at Bella, who looked at me. I'm guessing that it is my choice then.

"I choose…" I said.

**A/N this came to me because my friend wanted to be in my fan fiction, so i choose to write her in (it was her idea to have green eyes, so dont blame me i know that the vampires have either black, gold, or red eyes)**

**P.S. authors love reviews so can you review, i dont think anyone wants me to cry, so R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey i actually updated both of my stories!!!! :)**

**anywho now time for the part that i hate (and yet have WAY to much fun writing)**

**Disclaimer: Savanaha: i own Twilight**

**Me: no you dont Savanaha. If you did, you would have written it so that you had Jasper**

**Savanaha: Who says?**

**Me: me the main author of the story, now tell them you dont own Twilight, or i make it so that you die in this story**

**Savanaha: you wouldnt -scared that i would by the look on my face- fine i dont own Twilight or Jasper -runs off crying-**

**Me: and i dont own Twilight or Edward -runs off to go cry with Savanaha-**

Edward's POV

I was walking with Bella, so that she could get something to eat, and I could hear Alice's mind, the only thing that keeps me from questioning if she has a brain._ Why is Jasper going to choose her over me? I hate Savanaha. Why did Bella have to invite her over, I have nothing against Zahara, but why did Bella have to make it so that Zahara could bring her sister? _

Alice's mind is starting to annoy me so much, all she can think is 'I hate Savanaha' and that's getting really annoying. Of course I love my sister, but she can get annoying, just like I love my power, but it can get annoying.

_Why can't they just get their own friends and not mess with mine._ Maybe I should try to block her out. _Hell, I don't even believe that they are vampires, how can they be, they have GREEN EYES!!! _

Maybe I could check to see what Zahara and Savanaha think of Alice. _She is so nice; I can't believe that I have the perfect skirt for her to wear._ So Savanaha thought that Alice is nice, lucky that she can't hear Alice's mind.

_I can't believe that Alice is so mean, how could she be thinking those things about Savanaha, Savanaha's been nothing but nice to her. _What the hell? How did she know that Alice was being mean in her mind? Did Alice say any of her feelings for Savanaha?

_OMG so Edward can read minds, nice to know. So Edward why are you allowing your sister to think such bad thought about Savanaha? Maybe you should tell her that I can read minds! _

So Zahara could read minds. _Yeah, that's what I just said, isn't it?_

I ran over to where Alice was standing, at vampire speed of course. When I got to Alice I whispered in her ear, "You need to behave; Zahara can read your mind, so you might not want to think about what you are thinking about!"

After I said that I ran back to Bella, so that no one would notice the vampire speed. When I got back to her, she raised her eyebrow and asked, "What was that about?"

I wanted to tell her but I could tell that Zahara and Savanaha wanted to talk to us about what they are. We walked up to Alice and the twins as Zahara was asking if we could sit at another table. Savanaha had agreed and so Bella and I went over to the empty table to sit down and waited for the rest of them to join us there. While we were sitting Bella was looking at me as though she wanted to ask me something. I just shook my head and said, "You'll find out soon enough what's going on."

We could tell that Mike had grabbed Savanaha's arm and she had a look on her face that looked like she wanted to kill him. _Who the hell does he think that he is? Why did he just grab my arm?_

I could hear from here that her sister whispered in her ear that his name was Mike. I just smiled because I knew first-hand how annoying Mike could be. Mike asked her if she wanted to go out with him. And in Savanaha's mind were some words that a lady should never say. Savanaha's then choose that she didn't want to make enemies on her first day at this school, so she just told him that she wasn't interested at the time and that she would tell him when she was.

At this he let go of her arm, and looked down as though he couldn't believe that he was turned down by another new girl. Alice, Zahara, and Savanaha made their way to the table that Bella and I were waiting at. When they reached our table Alice, Savanaha, and Zahara all sat down. Zahara knew that we were about to ask them questions. Savanaha was thinking about what was going on. Alice was wondering how they could be vampire with _green_ eyes. Bella was thinking, well I don't know what she was thinking, but I bet it was something like _why do we have to sit at another table; oh I bet that they want to talk about something that we wouldn't want a human to hear. _But of course I could be wrong about what Bella was thinking, it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about her.

"What are you?" was what I decided to ask, for Bella. After all, I bet that Alice had already figured that much out.

"We're vampires, what else would we be?" Savanaha asked. I didn't know what they could have been, but it was nice to know for sure that they were. Alice was about to answer Savanaha's question when she was pulled into a vision.

_In her vision she was in a meadow, Jasper and Savanaha were there. Savanaha was wearing a purple dress, and Jasper and Savanaha are talking. Where is Alice?_ Then the vision ended. **(A/N the link for the dress is on my profile, first dress on the website)**

I could hear Savanaha's questions running through her head, I was about to answer them when Zahara said, "Savanaha, she's seeing into the future, that's her talent, and she's seeing you I think."

_She probably thinks that I should know this,_ Savanaha was thinking,

"That's because you should have known, it's not as though you didn't know some vampires have powers!" Zahara said. I could tell that she thought that her sister was stupid even without being able to read her mind.

"Wait, if you are vampires, than why so you have green eyes?" Bella asked. I could tell that she was getting confused. I really wished that I could read her mind, but I knew that she was happier that I couldn't, so that made up for the fact that I couldn't.

"Oh, that's easy, Savanaha has green eyes because she can see better than most vampires. And I have green eyes because I can also see better than most vampires, but I can also read mind, when I want to." Zahara said. I looked over to Alice and she looked as though she was going to faint, if she could.

I started to wonder what the twins wanted, when I read Savanaha's mind. _We need a place to stay. After all we can't stay at a hotel, and we don't have anywhere else to stay._

"So you two need a place to stay?" I said. _He probably read our minds to find that out,_ Savanaha thought. I just turned my head to look directly at her and smiled. _How can his family live with him?_

"They have learned to deal with it!" I said. I could tell that Savanaha was going to have a hard time getting use to it. "So, do you need a place to stay or what?" I said directly at Savanaha.

Savanaha looked at Zahara, who looked at Alice, who looked at me, I looked at Bella, and Bella looked at Savanaha. She was thinking _I'm guessing that it is my choice then._

"I choose…" Savanaha said.

**A/N i know this is chapter 3 but it is from Edward's POV, and Savanaha wanted me to write it from his point of view. anywho i will write chapter 4 with Savanaha's choice. oh and there's a poll on my profile on what Mike should wear for Halloween. anywho i have a lot of work to do for school so i will try to update, but no promises for when. FYI of you like this story you should read Alaska which is also by me.**

**anywho i will love anyone who reviews, so review and share the love. 3 ya, i even give you kisses if you R&R, so please review**


End file.
